date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Appearance of the Mistress chap 5: A fall?
Chapter 5: A fall? Part 1 "Give us Itsuka Shidou" Stood there was a young maiden who wore a grayish dress and crown like ornaments in her head. She carried around the young man who was obviously perplexed because of the situation presented in front of him. "Ara ara why are you in such place?" Nanase gave a wry smile looking at the three young ladies in floating in the wearing their CR-units, seemingly hostile to Shidou and Nanase but still Nanase wasn't even fazed of them and seems to be a bit happy meeting these young ladies, who seem to have met her before. "Give us the boy, Scott-sama or else" "Oh come on, Norene don't call me in my old surname" "Then shall I call you 'Allison'?" Nanase's hand quickly met her face and she quickly sighed. The man tried to get down but Nanase didn't even let go of him since she knew that this man is in danger, Itsuka Shidou is now in danger due to the mysterious pursuers that are now directly in front of him. "Really stop your idiocy Norene…sheesh you're somewhat naïve!" "I know that but let's not talk about that now! Give us that boy!" Nanase let Shidou down and kissed him on his cheeks, making him blush a little, before throwing him down the building then Shidou quickly vanished in the air and was quickly transported to Fraxinus. "Chii, Not giving us the boy? Then let's take this to the harder route!" "Yeah, let us finish this, Emilia I'm taking all of you girls down and give you some good spanking!" ""Don't talk to us like were the children that we we're years ago!"" All of them quickly retorted to Nanase as she finished teasing them, with that all of the three young ladies quickly blushed therefore making them somewhat cute from a viewpoint of an average person but setting that aside, Nanase quickly smiled and raised her hand quickly summoning a spacequake which made the alert sound off, therefore prompting people to evacuate. UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu— That was exactly the sound of a spacequake alert around Tenguu city due to Nanase activating a spacequake. Following the siren, a mechanical voice that paused after each word, probably for ease of understanding, rang out. "—This is not, a drill. This is not, a drill. The foreshock has been observed. The occurrence, of a spacequake, is predicted. Persons in the vicinity, please move to the nearest shelter, immediately. I repeat—" The people quickly ran away to the shelters, mostly of them we're in panic, some people somewhat grumbled about why did a spacequake appear in such beautiful night, and some just ran casually saying that they have already have but unlike that people a black haired girl shouted out a young man's name obviously worrying for him. "Shidou! Shidou! Where are you Shidou!" Tohka quickly ran around seeing if Shidou was one of the people who were running but it was futile she never saw Shidou at the sea of people running. Origami too tried to find Shidou but she needed to deal with the spirit who is going to cause the spacequake, so she ran away meanwhile Miku too tried to find Shidou but it was useless she still didn't find Shidou but did see something that she can't believe. "Eh? Isnt that Nanase?! S-She's a spirit?!" She let out a surprised sound due to seeing Nanase in an astral dress, raising her hand while smiling savagely at three women who were in front of her. "of the king Ebed melech! Make sure the girls and the people are safe!" Hundreds of knights quickly showed up from blue circles or one should say portals and quickly distributed themselves and helped the people to get around. Miku quickly felt a cold metallic hand touch her shoulder which made her slowly tilt her head and look on what's behind her. "You're Miku, right? Shidou is currently in the airship, Fraxinus let us go, and Tohka is already there" "Eh? Wh-who are you?! More importantly wh-what are you?!" Behind her was a knight, exactly a medieval knight who had blue flames coming out from the places that wasn't covered by the metal armor due to that it would be appropriate to say that this thing isn't human nor a living being "Perhaps you're astonished of my form? I am Ebed Melech, a servant of the one you call 'Nanase' perhaps it would be more specific if you could call me her other consciousness?" Its form quickly changed into Nanase wearing the same butler uniform for some reason maybe for Miku comfort, the same form as Nanase a few minutes ago, and it quickly took Miku's hand and they began to be engulfed in flames then vanish in the thin air transporting to where Shidou is "Manifest, of the surroundings Uriel!" A ring quickly manifested in her index finger, and as usual 20 small silver spheres floated around her wrist with that being seen the three ladies wearing their CR-units quickly summoned multiple guns and rained bullets at Nanase but they weren't normal bullets, they exploded in contact therefore obliterating the building and turning it into rubble in just a few seconds. "Shit, kill her already!" The girl with black hair, Sylvia quickly shouted and they quickly distanced themselves from each other. "Uriel — Shamar(Immortal shield)!" Appeared on her hand was a gigantic shield that had a sword on it, which she quickly drew out and began brandishing it crazily which quickly made multiple beelines that found their way to its targets but Emilia quickly summoned multiple transparent hexagonal plates that formed into a gigantic shield-like object that protected them from the Mistress's assault. "Hmm…It would seem that our CR-units could materialized our thoughts at a full level without endangering us" "That's exactly the function, it materializes our thoughts in a full level, which means it's stronger than the normal-watch out!" They quickly evaded the gigantic silver beam that was released by Nanase who just thrust her sword which released a gigantic beam that almost hit them but they quickly retaliated. Sylvia quickly swooped down and summoned her sword while Norene summoned multiple large guns around her which mercilessly bombarded Nanase who was smiling savagely obviously unfazed of the pandemonium that was happening. "Calabolg initiate!" A thin laser sword about 6 meters in length quickly manifested in her hands which collided with Nanase's shield then quickly detached from it targeting Nanase but Nanase quickly used her sword to shield herself from the incessant assault of Sylvia's sword. Using her opportunity Norene fired at Nanase at an atrocious manner, auspiciously the land beside Nanase rose up and was reinforced by the metal and cement around and shielded her but she was quickly thrown away by that and Slylvia evaded the incursion of her comrade. "Shit you got some guts you children!" Emilia released multiple missiles that was materialized out of nowhere flew to the air while glittering due to the reflection, but it was useless, for all of them were brought down to the ground by some kind of force. Nanase's shield and sword quickly vanished as if it was a bubble that was popped out of existence and returned into its ring form which she used to manipulate her surroundings. The three young ladies quickly floated in the air without Nanase doing anything and was assaulted by the multiple hits of the things that surrounded them, from the metal to the rides, cement, the land, lightning, glass, just everything hit them incessantly, but when Nanase was going to rip their CR-units from them it was quickly stopped their CR-units quickly made a field that protected them from Nanase's attacks or one should say an appalling assault. "Chi…Now to get serious, furies" A gigantic canon quickly appeared at Sylvia's side and was it was quickly fired at Nanase but she swiftly evaded and then she floated in the air still smiling in somewhat excitement. Part 2 "Alright where the fuck did they take the Itsuka boy?!" The professor shouted as the crew of Surtr Manipulated their hologram screens and quickly found where their target is hiding, it was exactly inside Fraxinus. "Sir, Target found, inside Ratatoskr's airship, Fraxinus about 32 degrees and 1 kilometers from us" "Ready our main cannon and turn 35 degrees minimize the power I've got a little surprise for that Mr. Once AST captain. I should say it is a faint… Setting that aside we're not going to use any advance weapons or technology unless we need to, like teleportation, the mana absorption and containment or the doom understood? fire the Muspell!" """Understood!""" As the Surtr turn, four gates quickly opened outside Surtr and slowly cannon like structures showed up and quickly shone in a purple color then released a strong beam that almost hit Fraxinus but… "Designate protect realizer territory 12'o clock , coordinates 236-50-21 Radius 234-456!" "Understood! Protect realizer territory set; coordinates are 236-50-21. Radius 234-456" Repeating Kannazuki's command again, Marriage Kawagoe quickly hit the console. When he did that the protect realize around Fraxinus condensed and transformed into the coordinates and radius that Kannazuki instructed but still tremors was hurriedly felt inside Fraxinus that time the mana canon of the enemy exploded on that exact spot. An intense light wrapped the monitor projecting the ships outer image. Protect realize, as the name says it is a special type of territory which is used to avoid attacks in the designated area or protect the ship from the assault of enemies but the only weakness of it is that if the territory encompasses a larger area the weaker it gets, and blatantly gets stronger as it condenses but with that it would really endanger the ship considering that the other part of the ship will be completely defenseless. "Eh?! Shit! Quickly designate protect territory 11'o clock , coordinates 245-30-11 Radius 434-346! It was a faint!" "Eh? Ok coordinates 245-30-11 Radius 434-346!" "Quickly before it hits! Hmm…we're in another near death experience will we able…" "Just shut up and do your work Kannazuki or else we're going to die!" Kotori shouted loudly to her idiotic but now seems to be reliable subordinate as she looked to her older brother who was a bit confused of what was happening and is being hugged tightly by Miku who seems to be taking the opportunity of deepening her relationship with the young man. A large tremor was quickly felt inside Fraxinus but thankfully they weren't damaged of the hit. The crew skillfully manipulated their consoles and followed every command that was from Kannazuki but even in these times he still asked the crew and Kotori to torture him. "Ko-Kotori…what's happening?" Shidou asked like a young child making Kotori a bit annoyed maybe due to his question or her jealousy of Miku who is freely hugging Shidou while smiling in ecstasy beside her. "Eh? Can't you see that, perverted man?! We're currently under attack! And what is she doing here?!" "Why, Nanase's pawn transported me here therefore I am a visitor, Ko-to-ri-chan" "This is my ship you can't freely do anything you want!" "Oh aren't you two siblings then you can't marry him! Ufufufu darling's mine!" "E-eh? Who said he was yours! I'm just his adoptive little sister!" "Then I presume you're planning to marry him?" "EHHHHHHHHH?!" The siblings hurriedly released a surprised sound due to Miku but in difference Kotori was deeply smiling and blushing simultaneously and this marks another beginning of a war among the young man's harem of girls specifically his adoptive younger sister who secretly loves him and the idol who's very aggressive about her feelings to the young man. "Hmm…I now managed to grasped the rhythm of their firing and it seems to be familiar…Now let me ask to you to tort…er…Let me attack now! But I have to be careful not to place a great danger to us…and not to damage commander Itsuka's world tree" Kannazuki made everyone look at him and then contemplated on his next course of action thankfully he quickly thought of an action then glared at the enemy ship that seems to be familiar to him but he didn't care instead he raised his hand and then he quickly let it down. "-Prepare the convergence Mana cannon Mystletainn" Kannazuki fired the Mystletainn but the professor just sneered at Fraxinus, full of scorn and smiled savagely at that then he raised her hand and instructed his own crew. "Set protect territory! Point B-36, Radius 56.93!" "Roger that professor!" And just like the protect realizer of Fraxinus the protection realizer of Surtr condensed and transformed into a point protecting the point that the professor instructed and that exact point that the mana canon of Fraxinus exploded with that the professor successfully intercepted the attack of Fraxinus, it was the same way how the Ratatoskr's ship, Fraxinus protected itself without moving. The Surtr as stated could teleport but the professor wanted to have a fair fight even how advance his ship was he wanted to have a little game with someone that he met before, someone on Fraxinus that is directly in front of his Surtr. A youthful looking man who was in his late 30s showed up in the screen in Fraxinus seemingly snickering at the crew and its commander. "Greetings, Commander Itsuka! I am professor Martin Ambergus Ricardo Wolfram Milburn, give us Itsuka Shidou and let me finish the job that my old friend, Elliot Widman gave you. Oh is that you my old student, Kannazuki? Long time no see, young man!" "Pro-professor?! Why are you there?! Why do you still have that looks?!" "Haa…really setting that aside I'm now your enemy my old student! How nostalgic…anyway give me Itsuka Shidou, or else Surtr will burn you down just like how the jotunn Surtr did to the world tree" "I refuse. I am not giving my older brother I will protect him" "Then I shall say sorry to Elliot for destroying this beautiful ship with mine, get ready Kyouhei!" The monitor quickly returned to normal as the professor vanished in the screen, that was just the start of the battle of Fraxinus and Surtr a battle between two ships that could protect itself without moving a single meter. "Set protect realizers at point AB-300, radius 80.9 then fire the Muspell put all the generated mana into the protect realizers after that" The professor ordered his crew with a certain assurance that he has, he was very confident that kannazuki would attack after his attack but will he really do it? "Hmm…that's weird the professor showed up…Oh I remember his usual torture….hehehehe I still remember that setting that aside! I must protect Fraxinus! coordinates 365-27-67 Radius 98.2! Then prepare the convergence Mana cannon Mystletainn!" Surtr fired at Fraxinus which is directly in their front but luckily due to Kannazuki they just experienced some tremors that didn't even faze the crew, they simply knew that this was a critical fight since it was all or nothing this time. In a few minutes after that Mystletainn let out an unbelievable amount of mana going to Surtr. "Kannazuki, do you know that person?" "Ah the professor? Yeah he teached and trained me once…when I was…" "Stop with the side story, can you beat him?" "…" Kotori soon widened her eyes because of seeing Kannazuki who seemed to be very serious about the matter. She hasn't seen Kannazuki like this before, she knew that he wasn't his usual self maybe due to the acquaintance from the past that he met just now or just because he knew that Fraxinus is now in danger, very grave danger "Now where the heck is Reine?" "No one knows she might be busy doing things…" "Haa…really in this times?" Mystletainn quickly fired to the exact spot that the professor had predicted which is why he instructed to direct all the generated mana to the protect realizers and now begins the professor's quick attacks. "Hit the same spot transfer all the mana generated to the mana canon and attack a few times, Kannazuki will perhaps target a random spot which is I think will be point C-3 and then in F-45 and F-52…To finish us up then Surtr set all the realizers to parallel drive then distribute it we're going to give a little surprise to Fraxinus…Muspell fire! Fire! Fire! We're bringing Fraxinus down!" "Understood, all the realizers are now in parallel drive now distributing power!" Kannazuki quickly saw the small glitter in the sky and quickly relayed his instructions which are followed by the crew quickly and then he successfully protected the ship from the ship from falling. "Fire Mystletainn!" It was yet another battle of airship that contains realizers, meaning each of them needed to pierce the territory of each one and will therefore deciding who is the winner and who will survive. The beam that was released by the Mystletainn was intercepted with this it will obviously be a battle of attrition between the two ships but if they do plan a battle of attrition, the Surtr would practically win if you would ask someone, it was equipped of 36 basic realizers, which are used to generate mana and 20 control realizers, which is used to control the basic realizers. But what they didn't expect was Surtr was now increasing its speed and was unbelievably quick that it crossed a distance of 1 kilometer in just a few seconds which rendered the Mystletainn's fire useless since it was evaded and hit the clouds behind it. "I don't want a battle of attrition let us finish this, Kyouhei! I'll destroy Fraxinus! I'll defeat you since we have the same skills, but you're naïve! Firrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee Muspel!" Kannazuki made a serious face he can't designate the protect realizers or if he does that Fraxinus will be hit by Surtr and the cannon. "Shidou get down teleport with Miku quickly!" Kotori stood and began pushing Shidou to the teleporter but Shidou didn't want to leave so he hugged her. "Kotori I can't leave you!" "But Shidou! If you die then it's all finished!" "How can I call myself your brother if I leave you like this?!" "Kotori-chan we can't just leave you here!" Miku too hugged Kotori asking her not to make them leave but Kotori still didn't give up, she knew that this was all finished if he dies. "Don't worry commander Itsuka, move Fraxinus away or else we'll really die!" The whole Fraxinus quickly moved but the Surtr was quicker and it was just a few seconds before it hits it clearly would hit Fraxinus that just started to move and will get away in minutes, it was a very dire scene for all of Fraxinus's crew, will they ever survive? That time everything seemed to go slower and slower. "Miku please I don't want Onii-chan to die…" "But I don't want you to die as well Kotori…yo-you're my future sister-in-law" "Sorry but I need to do this" Kotori quickly punched Shidou which made him fall and then when he stood she delivered a perfect flying kick to Shidou's solar plexus that thrown him to the transporter, which opened. Miku quickly followed while tears came from her eyes since she knew it was for Shidou's sake that is why she let go of Kotori and then let her hit her older brother. "Sorry Onii-chan! I can't let you die!" "Kotori! Kotori! Kotori…Don't-" Shidou quickly vanished and was transported as Miku stopped him, with that time a large tremor was quickly felt and their territory was quickly pierced by the territory of Surtr but that wasn't the end of it the Surtr fired at Fraxinus again then it destroyed it, it was a hapless end to the airship of Ratatoskr, an end that would be either a better end or the worst end which is all of its crew will die but what will be the fate of these people? Fraxinus is now falling down and its realizers was mostly destroyed yet it still managed to get float but it quickly fell in a few seconds Surtr managed to float in the sky viewing their victory but still they knew that they hadn't still win yet. Part 3 It was a few minutes ago. "of the twisted! Control my surroundings completely!" All of them charged at once trying to hit Nanase with their weapons but their attacks were quickly neutralized and were deflected easily by Nanase who just smiled at them savagely like always and then she used her sword to target them like preys that should be hunted. Their weapons might pierce though the astral dress and destroy mana but it was not just mana which Nanase used to protect her but she 'manipulated' the object around her and even the weather using her angel. "Shit her angel's a bit hard to deal with" "Well then I'm going to use the Avarice!" "Don't use it! Remember that her mana density is exceptionally great at the same level of the first spirit and…our realizers will overload and with that japan is going to be annihilated then we will practically be killed by the professor due to that…It's not like that we have the Legacy or the Revelation you know, Sylvia" "I know that, Norene you're incredibly not rash…that is suprising." "I know but w-evade!" "Activate, Avarice" Norene pushed Sylvia away to safety as a hand which made of rubble tried to get them as they were talking and then Sylvia activated her Avarice which quickly sucked the mana around therefore weakening Nanase who was anguished by the absorption of Mana. "Arghhh! What the hell! I need to finish them, now! Norene sneered at her while materializing multiple cannons around her which fired continuously and simultaneously at Nanase but it was useless they might be not affected by Nananse's manipulation but it their attacks didn't even reach her which is the same reason that Sylvia tried to get near and attack with Calabolg but it was useless due to the floating objects around stopping them and continuously chasing them without an end and in sometimes threw them and hit them to the ground. As stated multiple objects surrounded Nanase protecting her from anything and other objects took form of different things like hands that extended and reached for them or snake like things that tried to eat them up but they were quick and got that things destroyed but they quickly regenerated and got back to chasing them. By anyway one could say that this is a surreal scene that could only be seen in a person's wildest dreams, also one could say that the young ladies who are in a wiring suit are overwhelmed, those young ladies needed to move and finish the Mistress who isn't even moving a muscle in fighting them she just used her mind to use her angel and controlled everything. "Shit, activate the Tripartite's skills, then suck her mana" "Eh? Are you even sure Sylvia?" Emilia asked Sylvia about her absurd decision of using the Tripartite's skills which might actually blew up everything and that wouldn't be that much favorable but they needed to deal with the Mistress now or never. "Who cares let's blow up this rotten city!" Norene said as she activated the first trigger for the Tripartite with that her other companions were rendered to do the same thing and with that Norene activated all her guns that are quickly fired at once to Nanase now it pierced to Nanase's impregnable shield also known as the floating objects protected her. Nanase was currently at the ground protecting her using everything around, even though she could manipulate everything around her, she can't manipulate the three young ladies due to their CR-unit that generated protection, making the battle arduous to her. When Norene did that it caused great collateral damage easily seen, with just one fire it destroyed the whole theme park but Nanase still manage to survive by covering herself in multiple domes of rubble that was created by their constant attacks that were targeted to her. "Take this!" Multiple sphere like objects quickly showed up around Emilia and it quickly fired a gigantic beam that engulfed the whole theme park and even beyond when it hit the ground but luckily Nanase evaded the attack, by flying up and away yet she was still hit on the back by Sylvia who was now as fast as light and now appeared like a blur which is almost not seen to the naked eye. Fraxinus showed up that it was falling and she knew Shidou was there, and she was completely worrying for him so she needed to finish this fight now but can she really do it in her current state? That was out of the question she must win or that man will die "of the king—Ebed Melech!" She summoned her knights that protected her and attacked Norene and Emilia but the multiple knights were useless due to Sylvia's sword that annihilated her knights in just a few hits "burst!" She used the sword to quickly finish multiple knights that attacked, but still they regenerated and grew in number the more knights that they took out, it was now clearly a battle of attrition between Nanase's knights which grew in number as knights were destroyed and Sylvia's team who kept attacking. Nanase raised her hands in desperation, she can't let Fraxinus to fall down and be destroyed, and she released most of her power to slow down the Fraxinus's fall which was successful but in turn of that she was hit by multiple attacks coming from them, even they were preoccupied by the knights but they soon knew what was the weakness of Melech. It was simple, if you destroy the true knight the Melech's copy will be destroyed and they quickly discovered that, the only difference of the True Melech from its copies is that the true Melech has a part which is colored black and it has a mind of its own, with that the true Melech attacked them blatantly and is now in their hands but it quickly got off and attacked them but it was too late. Sylvia hit Nanase a few by using her unbelievable speed and her silver sword that now slowly elongated in a few seconds and was now like a whip that slithered like a snake moving that moved quickly through the jungle. Nanase protected herself by using multiple rubble that just keep going to her. "Chii…so this is the power of the Tripartite? Still useless! Now is the time to fight! Uriel — Shamar(Immortal shield)!" Her ring quickly changed into a shield with a sword which she drew out to stop Sylvia's attack or one should practically say an assault to Nanase but setting that aside Nanase's Uriel quickly met with Sylvia's sword, which quickly made a shrill sound of metals hitting but they weren't just any metals but powerful swords. Nanase still smiled even how many wounds she receive she couldn't care less about it she needed to save him, or one should say that she needed to protect him. Norene and Emilia fired at Nanase which threw her away with just a single hit, even she used her shield to protect her, and it was useless she can't do anything. Sylvia and the others quickly left due to the message that they received. "Itsuka Shidou is found, let's go!" But Nanase quickly charged at them without even thinking so she didn't notice what was something on the ground, it was exactly one of Emilia's spheres and it quickly fired at Nanase and quickly engulfed her in a greenish light and all of them fired to. Nanase quickly fell to the ground from the sky, unconscious muttering a name of a man that he needs to save…for she… "Shi…Dou…kun" Chapter 6: The great spear of the frenzied king [Romach Melech] Category:Fan fiction